


Sing Me Anything

by gyozanohime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Engagement, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Hints of Otayuri, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Musicians, Rockstar Victor Nikiforov, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyozanohime/pseuds/gyozanohime
Summary: After a miserable marriage and a dramatic, highly publicized divorce, celebrity rockstar Victor Nikiforov swore he'd never marry again. Then he met Yuuri Katsuki, who is about to make him eat his words.





	Sing Me Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Victor is a successful musician in a Russian rock band. Yuuri is a skater competing in the Winter Olympics. While there is a quick reference to shenanigans in the current Olympics (THE TEAM EVENT WAS SO EXCITING), for the sake of my convenience, this is set in an alternate universe where the 2018 Olympics are in Sochi.  
>  
> 
> (The funny thing is I hate Valentine's Day. So much. Yet somehow, this self-indulgent thing reared its fluffy head and well, here it is...)

"Thank you!" Victor shouts into the crowd. "Georgi Popovic, ladies and gents!" he adds, gesturing at his drummer. Georgi’s currently chugging a bottle of water, forehead drenched in sweat from the drum solo he's just finished. The spotlight shifts to Georgi, who stands for a dramatic bow and tosses his drumsticks at the cheering crowd. Victor adjusts the microphone once more—it's a little off kilter after his enthusiastic dance during the last song. "Alright, all you animal lovers, people lovers...whatever you love, this one's for you!" Yuri shoots him a dirty look over the song choice that Victor ignores. "Thanks for coming out to celebrate Valentine's Day with us." The crowd screams, couples holding up their linked hands as the arena lights float over the stands. Victor nods, and Yuri starts up the tune on his guitar, with Otabek following him on bass.  
  
"Can you hear my heart beat..." he sings, a rock version of a pop song that Yuuri skated to once, and which Yuri tried to veto ("It's too pop, old man!"). The band hasn't sung many covers since their unknown days, when they would practice in Georgi's garage and record noisy, experimental tracks in the Plisetskys' basement surrounded by posters of their favorite bands. But he can't help himself; Yuuri is on his mind. He knows Yuuri can't hear him, isn't coming to the show since this is already the encore, and Victor understands. Celestino had a stern conversation with Victor about his boyfriend's training schedule, when it was announced that the band would be performing at the Olympics Opening Ceremony. Between Yuuri's training, the team event, and interviews, Victor has hardly seen his boyfriend off the ice since the ceremony took place. He was hoping Yuuri would make it to the special Valentine's Day benefit concert—he had a surprise in mind. He'd thought it was realistic, too, since the individual men's event wasn't due to start for two days. But Mari and Minako had shown up without him, apologizing profusely and complaining that "Ciao Ciao wouldn't let him and Phichit out of his sight."  Still. Yuuri has never been good at going to sleep early, and what if he's watching the live stream? So Victor sings his heart out anyway.  
  
The song ends, and while he takes a sip from the water bottle that Leo hands him, the roadie leans in and says, "He's here." Victor's heart takes off like a car in a street chase. He's sure he looks like an idiot, can feel the smile spreading wide across his face, but he doesn't care. He thanks the crowd again and catches the movement off to the side of the backstage area. It's Yuuri—and Victor takes a moment to feel concerned, to register that it's _just_ Yuuri, no coach frowning in disapproval, no phalanx of security guards, and most notably no Phichit. That meant Yuuri had snuck out. But then Yuuri smiles and those worries melt away because _Yuuri is there_ , waiting in the wings, eyes intent on Victor with that look always steals his breath away, that look of hunger even though Victor's covered in sweat, hair a tangled mess from singing and dancing under the bright stage lights and pyrotechnics for an hour and half. Victor winks and blows a kiss at Yuuri before turning his attention back to show.  
  
"Alright," Yuri says into his mic, "enough of this romance crap!" The spotlight focuses on Yuri for the intro to "Welcome to the Madness," so Victor takes advantage of the seconds before his cue to step away from the mic and get Leo's attention."Is everything ready for the—er—grande finale?"  
  
"Yes," Leo nods, the corners of his mouth quirking. "I'm all set. Are you?"  
  
He ignores Leo's teasing and focuses on hitting his high note. It's probably stupid to leave this song for the end of a show, but the fans love it and it's a good way to send them off happy and satisfied. The song has almost no lyrics—Yuri had begun writing it in high school, so it's a lot of wailing—but he'd refined the guitar riffs over the years as his ability developed. Otabek had championed its addition to their repertoire with suspicious enthusiasm, and it became a huge hit when it was finally released. Victor enjoys the song, but it tests the limits of his vocals. Perhaps he's just getting old, as Yuri constantly reminds him—it's obvious he wants to take the lead. Victor watches as the younger guitarist begins his solo, a wicked combination of chords that Victor himself can't manage, and thinks maybe it's time to let him. It's Yuri's time under the spotlight, so Victor runs off stage, straight into Yuuri's waiting arms. He holds him close, breathes in his glorious just-showered scent for a moment before Yuuri grabs him by the shirt and kisses him with a month's worth of longing compressed into one second. Too soon the kiss is over, because he needs to get back to the microphone. He wants more and he's about to swoop in for a second kiss, concert be damned, but Yuuri shoves him back on stage with a laugh. Victor gets to his microphone just in time, but as he sings he thinks of his hopes for the coming year.  He’s had offers requesting more soundtrack compositions, and they're sounding more and more appealing. He thinks of the songs Yuuri has inspired and skated to. There's a new one he's been toying with, a piano and violin duet still in the early stages of development, and it would be a crime of the highest order to turn Yuuri's beautiful steps on the ice into a rock ballad. Victor loves the stage, but he loves Yuuri more. Yes, Victor thinks, I'm ready.  
  
The song ends and his heart is beating furiously, and it's not from the exertion of this last number. He and his bandmates bow to the whistling, roaring crowd. Victor throws out his guitar pick but Yuri hangs on to his, because he's particular (Victor suspects it’s a gift from Otabek). Leo is already setting two stools on the stage. He takes Victor's electric guitar and exchanges it for an acoustic that rarely sees the stage these days. "Thank you, Sochi!" Victor blows a kiss to the audience, and the cheering starts all over again.  
  
"We are Puma Tiger Scorpion!" Yuri shouts. "Remember, all proceeds and donations from tonight's show are going to the Give Paws a Chance animal shelter."  
  
"Thanks for all your support!" Victor adds. While he waits for the screaming to subside, he steps back and addresses the rest of the group. "Remember that thing we practiced last Sunday?" he asks.  
  
"Yes," Georgi sighs knowingly as he steps up to a mic next to Yuri, already tearing up—he was with Victor in Barcelona when he bought the rings. He's thrilled he gets to sing on this arrangement of the song.  
  
"Gross," Yuri grumbles. "I don't want to sing that garbage here. It's gonna ruin my image."  
  
"But you said that was for a celebrity engagement party," Otabek reminds him.  
  
"Um, I'm a celebrity?" Victor points out. Understanding dawns on Yuri, green eyes wide with surprise that quickly turns into disgust. He curses under his breath, but tromps back to his mic without further protest. Otabek just gives Victor a thumbs-up and offers to play his acoustic guitar to free up his hands.  
  
"I haven't done this in a while," Victor addresses the audience. "But our last song for you tonight is going to be a little different, something special." Victor finds Mari and Minako easily in the crowd, having picked out their seats himself. He catches Mari's eye and she nods, waving her phone to show that she's ready. "First," Victor continues, "I'd like to invite my gorgeous boyfriend out here to join me. Come on out, Yuuri!" The crowd cheers when Yuuri appears—any of Victor's fans following him on social media have good cause to know just how beautiful Yuuri is. It's silly, Victor thinks, to be nervous about this. He's almost certain Yuuri will say yes—almost, because he's not sure he deserves him. Yuuri, who moves across the ice making music with his body, laying bare his passion and his fear for all to see. Yuuri, who forgot the first time they met, when he made sure Victor knew it was _him_ , not Chris, that Yuuri was calling out to in his skating. Yuuri, who gives his love to Victor freely, demanding nothing in return except that Victor be himself. Yuuri is, without knowing it, about to make Victor eat his words.

 

  
___________________________________________

 

  
Yuuri follows behind Leo, who helps him navigate around the wires and equipment. He rolls eyes when he hears Victor introduce him. He's Victor Nikiforov, rock star, composer, Russia's most eligible bachelor five years in a row. Who does he think he is, calling _Yuuri_ gorgeous? "Does Vitya have to be so...?" He can't think of the right word to encompass Victor. Beautiful. Extraordinary. Ridiculous.  
  
"Yeah," Leo answers. He directs Yuuri toward his stool, as usual, but Yuuri goes right to Victor instead, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him for all he's worth. If Ciao Ciao is going to yell at him anyway, he's going to take what he can get. He breaks the kiss, leans his forehead against Victor's and says, "Happy Valentine's Day, Vitya." He ignores the way the microphone picks up his voice and the jeers and whistles from the audience. All he registers is the blush spreading across Victor's nose and cheeks, the way his eyes smolder as he looks at Yuuri. He's too warm now (because of the stage lights, he tells himself), so Yuuri unzips his Mizuno jacket and hands it to Leo without a second thought, before he settles himself on the stool. Victor's jaw drops and Yuuri looks down at himself, cheeks flushing as he remembers the T-shirt he wore in protest when his coach said he was "absolutely not going to Victor's concert." It was a cheap, hand-screened shirt promoting PTS's first album, _SUPERCHARGED_ , from the days when they were making their own CDs and playing at St. Petersburg's metro stops. It was signed by the three members of the band (Otabek hadn't joined yet), and he'd paid an exorbitant amount of money for it on eBay. "Um..." He isn't sure what to say in his defense.  
  
"Katsuki Yuuri, everyone," Victor says. "My number-one fan."  
  
"Damn right," Yuuri says, flustered but unrepentant—he has band posters enough to prove it, and one of the movie Victor composed for. The crowd seems to approve, by the sound of all the cheers.  
  
Victor sits on the stool opposite Yuuri, close enough that their legs are touching, and it sends a thrill up Yuuri's spine. He watches as Victor adjusts the microphone with long, dexterous fingers, and thinks of ways to sneak him into the Olympic Village tonight. Maybe he can borrow one of the other athlete's clothes and credentials. There's a Norwegian skier Victor might pass for, if he wears a hat...  
  
"A couple of years ago," Victor begins, "A friend asked if he could skate to one of my songs, and of course I said yes. About a week later, I woke up to a storm of Twitter notifications and text messages telling me that a Japanese figure skater had also choreographed a program to one of my songs. So I watched the video and thought, 'Wow, I thought _I_ wore tight pants. No wonder Chris is into him'." Yuuri rolls his eyes at Victor but smiles at the memory—after all, that video had brought Victor to him. It was a coincidence that both he and Chris had selected songs from the _Stammi Vicino_ soundtrack, but the video had generated wild rumors of an affair between them. "No," Victor admits. "What I really thought was, 'this person understands me.' I wanted to know more about him. So I sent him a direct message, and I was promptly accused of faking my identity and blocked. Yeah, that was a first for me," he chuckles. "It turns out it's not that easy to get ahold of a five-time national figure skating champion, three-time World Champion and Olympic athlete. Lucky for me, we had a friend in common. Otherwise, I might still be waiting for Yuuri to call me back," he jokes.  
  
"Vitya!" Yuuri reprimands. "This isn't a talk show," he whispers (not that it helps). Yuri hisses at Victor to get on with it.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." He doesn't look sorry at all; the audience loves Victor. "But it's true. You're Japan's Ace. Did you guys see,” he asks the audience, “the pictures of Yuuri arriving at the airport? What was that, darling, like 10 security guards?" Yuuri groans and buries his face in his hands. Not this again. Yuuri doesn't see the need for all that fuss, but the JSF had 'politely' insisted. Victor pulls Yuuri's hands away with a teasing, heart-shaped smile. "No, don't be embarrassed, solnyshko. I'm not. I'm so happy you came," he says, and it's suddenly like Victor is speaking to Yuuri and Yuuri alone. Their eyes meet, and everyone else disappears. Yuuri could drown in the pools of Victor's eyes, wander forever in the curves of his lips. "My life changed the moment I met you. Maybe the first time I saw you skate, and I just didn't know yet." Yuuri tries to cover his face for an entirely different reason now, but Victor takes his right hand in his and kisses it. "Happy Valentine's Day, Yuuri. This is a song I thought I would never sing, but tonight I want to sing it for you."  
  
Otabek strikes the opening chords and, at first, Yuuri doesn't think anything of it. It's a simple progression, and many songs can sound similar until the melody begins. But then Yuri joins in on his guitar, and it definitely sounds familiar. Victor sings, gazing into Yuuri's eyes, voice ringing soft and clear over Georgi and Yuri's low, contrasting harmonies.  
  
_"The book of love is long and boring, no one can lift the damned thing..."_  
  
Yuuri's breath hitches. Yuuri _knows_ this song. It's seared into his mind because it led to the only serious quarrel they've had.  
__  
_"...in fact that's where music comes from._  
_Some of it is transcendental,_ _some of it's just really dumb."_  
  
The tune had gotten stuck in his head once, while he was in the shower. Victor had said he loved him, in Russian and English and broken Japanese, and Yuuri was thrilled. So much so that he found himself singing as he washed his hair, too shy to belt anything out with musical genius Victor Nikoforov lying in his bed, but too happy to stop. But Victor had heard him, had recognized it. And when Yuuri had come out of the bathroom, Victor had blurted out, "Yuuri, I don't want to get married."  
  
Yuuri's cheeks had burned. "That wasn't—I wasn't proposing, Victor," he explained, shocked at the declaration. "I was just happy."  
  
But Victor wouldn't look at Yuuri anymore. "Ever," he clarified. "I don't want to get married _ever again_. I just thought you should know."  
  
Yuuri bites down on his lip hard as Victor continues to sing, partly because this can't be real and partly because...this just can't be real. Perhaps, Yuuri thinks, Victor's gotten caught up in the Valentine's Day spirit and he's just trying to make his fans happy. But that doesn't seem right. This song, and anything like it, has been a touchy subject since their fight. Perhaps, Yuuri concludes, this is Victor's way of telling him that it shouldn't be, that they're past that. It's sweet, really, but Yuuri already knows that, knows he could search the world and not find anyone like Victor.  
  
_"But I, I love it when you sing to me,_  
_and you, you can sing me anything."_  
  
It had taken a while for Yuuri to stop hurting, to believe that Victor really loved him, and wasn't asking for an open relationship—because Yuuri wanted all of Victor’s attention. It took Victor longer to really believe that there was someone who didn't want a contract signed in his blood. Eventually, Victor had explained about his disastrous first marriage. Eventually, Yuuri had realized he didn't care about a piece of paper with their signatures. He'd take Victor for as long as he could have him. 

The second verse comes to a close and he expects Victor to wind up the song. But the guitars keep going and Victor begins the third verse.  
  
_"It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes,_  
_and things we're all too young to know."_  
  
It had almost broken them apart, this sappy, silly song.  
  
But it's beautiful the way Victor sings it, holding Yuuri's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, as if he knows what Yuuri is thinking. He's crooning the lyrics as if they were his own, as if some great secret were being revealed to Yuuri alone.  
  
Realization hits him like the ice after a botched quad flip. Victor _is_ changing the lyrics.  
  
_"'Cause I, I want to give you everything,  
__and you should let me give you a wedding ring."_

It's impossible, because they'd talked and talked until they were on the same page about their relationship.  
  
But it's real, because the music has stopped and Victor—gorgeous Victor, with his eyeliner slightly smudged, silver hair plastered to his forehead—is down on one knee, holding a gold ring in front of Yuuri's finger and _waiting_. "Yuuri," he makes his name sound like a prayer. "Will you marry me?"  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
Later, in Mari's video, Yuuri will hear the roar of the crowd and see the flashes of camera phones as Victor slips the ring on his finger. Yuuri will see the way his own hand shakes as he places a matching ring on Victor's finger, as they hold their hands side by side before Victor kisses him in a way not wholly appropriate in public. He'll see Leo pop open bottles of champagne and pass them around. Otabek will clap enthusiastically and Georgi will openly cry, to no one's surprise. If he looks closely, he'll notice Yurio wiping his nose on the back of his hand. At some point, when he decides they've been "gross" and “totally uncool” long enough, Yurio will grab a bottle of champagne and pour it on Yuuri and Victor. The whole proposal will go viral, and Ciao Ciao will make him train all morning as punishment. Phichit will suffer from a terrible case of FOMO only partially ameliorated when Yuuri asks him to be best man.  
  
But right now, all Yuuri sees is Victor. And when he asks Victor what changed his mind, he replies, “Some dreams are too big to bear alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's not self evident, the title is from the Peter Gabriel song, "The Book of Love." The arrangement I had in mind is something in between the version by the Magnetic Fields and the one Justin Timberlake sings for the movie of the same name. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
